


Not a School Reunion

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Episode Related, Sad, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Mary remembers going home to John and Dean after meeting Asa Fox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: SPOILERS FOR 12.06

Mary closed the car door as Dean toddled across the driveway, calling out “Mommy!” She knelt to scoop him into her arms; she had missed him so much.

John joined them and wrapped his arms around them; Mary leaned into the familiar smell of motor oil and Old Spice.

“How was your trip?” John asked as he let her go to smile down at them. Dean was holding tightly around her neck like he would never let her go again.

“It was great!” Mary grinned, “So nice to see all the old gang.”

It hurt to lie to John, but he was never going to know about where she had been. A high school reunion provided a great cover. And that damned werewolf had been her last hunt - she was retiring for good this time.

Mary vowed to keep her family as far away from hunting as possible.

****

Mary wiped the tears away from her face.

Going to Asa’s wake had brought memories tumbling back of that day - Dean was such a beautiful baby. John was so full of life, so handsome, a good daddy to Dean, a good husband. They’d been happy.

Damn, this was so hard.


End file.
